REBORN! Drabbles
by Mandalorian Chick
Summary: Some drabbles of some of my favorite boys in REBORN! OCs in story, if you don't like, then don't read!
1. Guardian of the Rain: Yamamoto Takeshi

**REBORN! Drabbles**

**Keep in mind these do pop out every once in a while, when my muse decides to come back and be a bitch coming at 2 fucking 30 in the damn**

**morning,-alas! I digress. I do not own REBORN! and all the fine specimens that were created with it. If I did, do you think I would be here writing?**

**Anyways! All I own are my OCs.**

* * *

><p><strong>Word Count: 146<strong>

**Yamamoto Takeshi **

* * *

><p>"Ahh! Tatsuki-chan!" His cheerful voice called out to a petite girl who was sitting on the benches outside the sports<p>

room. She quickly looked up at to the sweaty, yet cheerful male. A warm and big smile made its way to Yamamoto's

sight, a smile that always made his heart skip a beat. "Hey Takeshi-kun! How was your day today?" Her rich and

soft voice reached his ears. His amber eyes twinkled in happiness as he made his way toward the small girl. He

flashed his killer smile at her as he knelt down to catch the surprised look in her cobalt orbs that usually came with

that cute blush that peppered her cheeks. His grin grew more, as he placed her small and softer fingers with his

calloused and bigger ones and held on tightly. "My day went great Tatsuki, but it just got better."

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Wow! My first storydrabble up lol ^^ I'll see if I can post the rest of the characters I have written in my notebook! Do any of you have any requests for a

drabble of a Katekyo Hitman REBORN! character? Don't be shy, I'll do my best to write it! ^^ Just hit me up! ^^


	2. Guardian of the Cloud: Hibari Kyouya

**The "Loveable" prefect was not an easy task. I felt like I screwed him up but eh! XD I liked how it came out So. . . do I REALLY have to state the disclaimer? I mean I wouldn't be on a FANFIC site unless I didn't own it.**

* * *

><p><strong>WORD COUNT: 565<br>**

**~Hibari ****Kyouya~**

* * *

><p>It was just like her. Perfect. Never breaking a SINGLE rule. Rukia Arisawa. The <em>Angel <em>of Namimori. Hibari scoffed at

such a nickname. The _Demon _of Namimori could not believe that she did not break ONE rule. She seemed too

perfect! Hell, even Hibird had taken a great liking with the herbivore! Che. And he, Hibari, did not like it. Nope.

Not at all. He had had punished all; all but HER. Not to get Hibari's priorities all confused, he did not care if she

was the perfect student! If anything Hibari _WISHED _there were more like her! But it irked the Demon Prefect that

she did not seem to be afraid of him. NOT. ONE. TINY. BIT. A vicious sneer escaped Hibari's lips frightening a poor

student exiting class. In fact, not ONLY was she not afraid of him, she SMILED every single time she would meet

the eyesight of him! How _**dare **_she! Smile at the most dangerous person in all of Namimori. How absurd! And,

although he would never admit it, he never understood why she would be so freaking happy all the time. She

was always smiling, despite it being a small one or the BIG one she always showed him it was NEVER a frown.

She was just too perfect.

* * *

><p>So when he found her in a classroom, alone, and crying it bothered him more to see the tears running down her<p>

face and that huge smile she always beamed at him was now marred into an ugly frown; AND, she did not even

seem to notice him, when she always did and that irked him greater. "Herbivore. . . why are you crying?" Hibari

demanded as his frowned deepened as the normally such cheerful and unafraid girl was startled and quickly

began to wipe her tears away. Hibari usually would tonfa the weakling and make his way to _**kamikorosu **_the

late comers as he always did, but this particular herbivore crying, bothered him greatly. The petite girl quickly

stood and softly stated, "Sumimasen Hibari-senpai. I'm sorry that I have been a nuisance to you." The young girl

bowed her head in shame.

* * *

><p>. . . Well . . .—this was definitely unexpected. He just wanted to know—he wanted to know? An out-of-character<p>

huff managed to pass through his lips as he looked at the girl in front of him. She was not a nuisance to

him—she was a —she was just a person . . .—Never mind. He just did not like to see her crying. That was all.

"Quiet herbivore, stop crying. _**KAMIKOROSU.**_" The demon stated as the angel closed her watery eyes, waiting

for Hibari's tonfa to hit her; but . . .—it never came. A lavender orb peeked open as Hibari's tonfa tapped her

forehead gently. "Baka on'na. Stop crying. I do not like to see you cry." Hibari gruffly growled as the once sad

face that he could not stand broke out into the most _beautiful _smile . . .and it was directed at him. "Arigato

Hibari-senpai!" "Just call me Hibari, on'na. I better not ever see you cry like this or **I'll bite you to death**." Hibari

growled in warning as that happy little twinkle returned to her violet orbs. "Hai Hibari-kun!" She quipped happily

as Hibari gave a satisfied grunt.

Much better.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Whoa! Lol, soft spot Hibari-kun?"<em>

_Hibari: *death glare*_

_Me: o. o errr. . .Nerrmind_


	3. Guardian of the Mist: Rokudo Mukuro

**Now. . .this guy was tough. I think his character is very complex and I couldn't find the right words for it. But nevertheless, I finished Mukuro and his creepy little laugh. Am I the only one that finds it creepy for a guy like him? o0 lol anyways. . .ughh! I don't want to do the disclaimer. I don't own XP I'll see if I can finish Ryohei's drabble up next! ^^ Thanks for reading! OH! and a special thank you to _TheMcgabster_ for my first review! Thank you so much! ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>WORD COUNT: 426<br>**

**Guardian of the Mist: Rokudo Mukuro**

* * *

><p>"<em>Kufufufu." <em>It was that _freaking _laugh. That stupid pineapple head was just doing it on purpose! There it was

_AGAIN! _Kuchiki Ise was pretty damn close to throwing something at the damn illusionist. "_Kufu- _**"GRAHH! DO **

**YOU HAVE TO LAUGH LIKE A DAMN RETARD?" **Ise growled out as she glared menacingly,-well, as menacing as

a five foot five inch girl could be to Mukuro. "Whatever do you mean?" The coy remark slipped out of Rokudo

Mukuro's mouth as his bi-colored eyes glimmered in amusement. "That damn KUFUFU! You sound like one of

those perverts waiting to attack on an innocent person!" Ise spat, and she didn't notice the sudden

mischievous gleam his crimson eye. "Oh. . .do you _REALLY _mean that Ise-chan?" Mukuro's smooth voice seemed

to distract Ise from her anger. '_Damn it. If it wasn't for that stupid laugh he would actually be hooo-! OH HOLY CRAP _

_THIS GUY CAN READ MY THOUGHTS!' _Ise panicked but recovered quickly as she noticed Mukuro snaking his way

toward her. '_Did he read my mind? I hope not. How embarrassing!' _ She mentally groaned and was startled when a

gloved hand caressed her black tresses and tilted her chin up; Mukuro's eyes now gazed down directly into her

auburn. "O-of. . .of course I do! You damn pineapple head!" She pouted and nearly died of shock when Mukuro's

face drifted rather quickly and too close to her own; his eyes darkened and an unusual somber face graced his

sharp handsome features. "_**Hmm. . .is that so?" **_

Ise just stayed quiet; her heart thumping loudly in her chest. _Who the hell was this GUY and what did he do to _

_Mukuro? _ Mukuro was sexy, but,-DAMN! Her eyes glanced quickly at his lips . . . those soft-looking . . . probably all

warm,-"_KUFUFUFU." _Well. That snapped Ise out of her fantasy. Her eyes made it back to Mukuro's and that

laidback smile of his shone through. "Naughty Ise-chan. . . I thought I was the pervert here." He stated

nonchalantly, as Ise felt her cheeks burn up. Mukuro laughed that damned laugh of his again and whispered in

her ear, "_**I don't mind your thoughts of me Ise-chan." **_

Oh man. _Maybe_, just _maybe_ she could learn to like that damn laugh.

"KUFUFU."

. . .

. . .

. . .

**OH WHO WAS SHE KIDDING?**

"Stop laughing you pervert!" Oh yeah. She hated that damn laugh.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Mukuro: do you hate my laugh Nikki?<em>

_Me: . . .yes. . . _

_Mukuro: *smirks*_

_Me: ¬¬ you're creepy._


	4. Guardian of the Sun: Ryohei Sasagawa

**Wow! I finally was able to upload Ryohei's drabble! I honestly had to think about his story and I feel like didn't capture his essence correctly but I do love how this story came out. I seriously think Ryohei is too under appreciated and he deserves more love! ^^ Oh! And thank you to : TheMcgabster, Katsunai, and EK12 for the reviews! ^^ I think I'm writing about Bakadera next! lol Well! I hope you enjoy The Sun Guardian's drabble! I think this story was easier to keep in this format too! ^^  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>WORD COUNT: 1,536<strong>

**Ryohei Sasagawa**

* * *

><p>Maybe she could blame it on her luck. Or maybe she just believed too much in people. Karin Tsumugiya sighed angrily as she ran a gloved hand through her bright blue locks. Which WERE natural by the way! She was the source of ridicule to many people in Namimori Middle School, due to her hair and other things.<p>

"Look it's the blue-haired freak!"

"Ugh, does she have to come to school?"

"Why bother coming when she's just going to get her ass kicked?"

"I heard she killed someone!"

"Killer!"

"Murderer!"

"Go AWAY!"

And this was just the beginning of class folks. She quickly made it to her class and sighed. Every single day she went through this; and every single day was another stretch to her limit. She didn't want problems, but they seemed to follow her wherever she went. And she was sick of it.

"**EXTREMELY GOOD MORNING KARIN-CHAN**!" A loud and familiar boxer voiced out, a small smile gracing her features. "Good morning Ryohei-san." Karin stated softly. Ryohei was about one of the only people in Nami Middle that DIDN'T make fun of her or question her gloved hands. And although he was loud and sometimes overboard passionate about his boxing and friends, she knew he was a good person in his heart. After all, she had always seen how caring he was with his younger sister.

"Did you study for the test Ryohei-san?" Karin decided to make small talk. Hell, might as well take advantage of the person who can talk to without a sneer or a disgusted face, right?

She had to hold back her laughter as Ryohei went through three stages.

It was first blankness.

Then it was surprise.

And finally . . . it was his EXTREMELY loud studying.

"**WHOA! I HAD EXTREMELY FORGOTTEN ABOUT THE TEST! NOT TO WORRY! I WILL STUDY TO THE EXTREME**!" Ryohei avidly began to flip through his notes. Karin giggled as she sat next to him helping him if he had any questions.

They continued to study together, enjoying one another's company until the students began to pile up into the room.

Part 2 of Karin's everyday life, folks.

"Did you hear? The reason why she keeps her hand in gloves is because they're robot hands?"

"No way is that hair "NATURAL" like she says

"She just wants attention because she's a slut!"

"She's just a waste of space; thank god her family's dead!"

Karin's pencil snapped.

Ryohei's silver eyes narrowed angrily at his own paper. He glanced at Karin who had her head bowed; her bright blue locks covering her face. And right when he was going to give that GUY a piece of his mind the professor walked into and started handing out the tests. Damn it.

Karin was the first to finish the test, her head still bowed as she hastily collected her things in her bags and walked out without a sound. Ryohei gazed irritably at his test. He couldn't just let that guy get away with what he said about Karin! She was too nice and caring to be talked about that way! She always helped Tsuna with his homework, took care of Lambo and I-Pin when Tsuna couldn't, always help Yamamoto with his baseball, even Octopus Head liked her! Also, she had no problem hanging out with his little sister while he was at boxing club practice! A person who reminded him so much of Kyoko and was treated like dirt made his blood boil. So he decided in that split second he KNEW what he was going to do. He got out of his seat and stood in front of the guy's desk.

"Get up."

An unusually soft yet lethal tone escaped Ryohei's mouth as the guy glared, annoyed at the boxing captain.

"What the hell is you—"I said . . .** GET UP**." Ryohei stated softly once again. A loud indignant snort came out of the guy's nose.

"Who the hell—BAM! The guy's desk was overturned in flash and quickly pinned against the wall.

"Sasagawa-san! What is the meaning of this!" The professor yelped as he saw the usually happy overly-energetic boxer pin another male student against the wall of his classroom.

"_**I NEVER**_ want to hear something like that out of your mouth or _**ANYONE'S**_ mouth about Karin-Chan's family or her. If I _**EVER**_ catch one of you guys talking badly about her . . ._ I will kick your ass to the EXTREME. _Do I make myself **EXTREMELY **clear?" Ryohei stated as the guy looked ready to piss his pants and promptly nodded his head in agreement. Ryohei then dropped him to the floor and like if nothing ever happened LOUDLY stated,

"SO HOW AM I SUPPOSE TO DO THE TEST IF I DON'T REMEMBER ANYTHING?"

Cue sweat drop from the class.

Ryohei didn't see Karin for the whole day after math. And it was pouring outside, so he cancelled the boxing club for today for the members. "Big brother, are you going to stay for boxing practice?" Kyoko asked as he gave her his grin of doing. "Of course! I have to train to the EXTREME; during any weather to be the best! You have Tsuna and the others walk you home right?" Ryohei asked as he saw the whole group waiting for her.

"Yes big brother, enjoy practice! Bye!" Kyoko smiled as she made her way to everyone else. Ryohei let his façade drop suddenly and sighed. Between lying to Kyoko about "Sumo Matches" and not finding Karin it was _extremely_ frustrating since it piled up one over the other. He made it to the gym where his ears caught the sound of fists on a punching bag. '_Maybe one of the boxing club members? But I cancelled practice for everyone else. . .' _He contemplated as he entered the gym.

And saw Karin punching the bag mercilessly. He watched in awe as she delivered uppercuts, quick jabs, hooks and bolos in continuous strikes and in combos in perfect motion; but there was something wrong with her technique in how her strikes landed. They were too rough, too hard for the bag. A loud cry huffed out of Karin as she delivered a solid roundhouse kick to the bag and—THUD! A kick that managed to break the chain* and make the bag fly across the room. Ryohei was at a loss of words . . . for the moment.

. . .

. . .

. . .

"**THAT WAS EXTREME! JOIN THE BOXING CL—**Karin? Karin!" Ryohei halted his famous speech as Karin slumped to her knees.

And she began to cry.

His passionate will became concerned and made it to her side and dropped down beside her; kneeling in front of her as she shook uncontrollably. There was silence through the gym the only sounds were the pitter-pattering of the rain and the sobs of a broken girl. Ryohei tried to form words, but he knew this wasn't his place to say anything . . . not yet.

"I . . . can't. . ." The strangled voice murmured.

"You can't what Karin-Chan?" Ryohei coaxed her gently; he didn't want her to close up on him.

"_I can't take it anymore Ryohei. I thought I was strong enough to ignore the hurtful comments, the lewd gestures I got from guys and girls, the notes, the beatings. . . I let myself get weak. I'm just—I'm just . . . a pathetic person—"_**Don't you dare finish that sentence Karin-Chan." **

It startled the girl when she heard the clear, not yelled with a fiery passion words that he uttered.

"But. . .—"**NO! DO NOT LET THOSE WORDS GET TO YOU!"**Ryohei growled as his passionate flames were crackling to the fullest extent now.

"**You are an EXTREMELY awesome person with the most EXTREME combos and moves that took my breath away! You are one of the funniest, most caring and one of the most EXTREMELY sweet girls that I have ever got the honor to know. So don't you dare take their words literal, because you're not alone . . . you got me!**" Ryohei declared as he grinned goofily.

Karin's blue watery eyes stared in wonder toward the boxing captain. Never in her life was someone so. . . . caring towards her. She felt his big, wrapped, and rough calloused hands tenderly wipe her tears away with his thumbs. "So stop crying Karin-Chan. You've gone through enough pain in your life. Let me carry some of that pain on my shoulders. I don't mind. I'll be your sun when your skies are gray Karin-Chan." Karin's eyes widened even more and she began to cover her face with her blue locks again.

"**EH? Did I say something EXTREMELY wrong? I'm EXTREMELY—**_SWAK._

Ryohei's face blushed furiously as Karin's blue eyes twinkled in happiness.

"Thank you . . . Ryohei." Karin stated shyly as her own face blushed a pretty red.

_To the EXTREME?_

_Indeed._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p><em>*Its actually not that hard to break the chain on a normal 80pd punching bag. I've done it plenty of times when I practice my kicks XD<em>

_Me: Well Ryohei how did you like the end?_

_Ryohei: 0\\\0_

_Me: blushing to the EXTREME! XD  
><em>


	5. Guardian of the Storm: Gokudera Hayato

**Bleh. Definitely not my best work. Last week was definitely not my week either. But I'll probably redo the chapter once I have the time. OH! And thank you for all of you who put my story in your favorites! I'm sorry I haven't been able to reply. . .I'm still getting use to the site ¬¬'' sorry! BUT! I hope you enjoy the chapter! ^^ I think I'll write Lambo's drabble up next. Might be in the same day I hope so! **

* * *

><p><strong>Word Count: 488<strong>

**~Gokudera Hayato~**

* * *

><p>Usually it was everyone else than the Tenth who he could ignore or try to ignore. The baseball freak was a classic example of this; and Turf Top and the idiotic always-crying cow Lambo! Those were people that grated his nerves! BUT! This girl. . .—this girl managed to get his attention; even when he didn't want it! Even when the Tenth was there, she got his attention! Then again, how could she not?<p>

Flaming bright red hair,

Vivid blue eyes,

And usually every single color of the damn rainbow**_ somewhere_** on her, Natalia "_Silent Assassin_" Luna. Just how was he, Gokudera "_Hurricane Bomber_" Hayato supposed to ignore her? He always tried to ignore her and he just couldn't! And that her temper would flare up just about as quickly as his did, didn't help either. So, when she decided to sit next to him and just silently stare at him . . . he got a little . . . irked.

". . ."

"**_What_**?" Gokudera sneered as Natalia seemed to openly ignore his question and continued on observing silently, just like her namesake. He narrowed his sage green eyes angrily as he quickly did his scan. Red hair in two low pigtails with a freaking rainbow clip, yellow short shorts, a long sleeved navy blue v-neck top, and navy blue converse. Che! That rainbow clip didn't even match! But, who cared anyways?

". . ."

Silence greeted him.

"**Oy woman. I said **_**WHAT." **_

". . ."

Silence once again.

Gokudera's eye twitched in annoyance. Could she not speak? He would rather have a battle of witty comebacks than . . . than THIS! Why did she have to be so WEIRD?

"**OY. STOP IT ALREADY!"**

". . ."

"**I mean it."**

". . ."

"**STOP LOOKING AT ME DAMN IT! IF YOU HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY TO ME THAN SAY IT! DON'T BE ALL SILENT AND WEIRD!" **Gokudera snarled viciously as his sage orbs met her composed blue.

Nope.

Not a word out of Natalia.

". . ."

". . ."

". . ."

". . .—**I'm going to kill you**."

_Giggle. _

It was just a small giggle that managed to escape Natalia's lips as Gokudera's eyebrows scrunched up in confusion and anger.

"**WHAT? What's so damn funny?" **

"You're cuter when you're angry." Natalia finally stated, as she let another giggle at the expense of Gokudera's flabbergasted face.

". . ."

"Hehe . . . you're so cute when you're confused too!" Natalia exclaimed in glee as she laid a swift kiss to the Hurricane Bomber's lips.

"!"

"See you Gokudera!" The petite girl grinned as she silently slipped away. Gokudera could only stare in awe at the five foot two inches girl as she disappeared around the corner.

"_**OH DAMN IT." **_Gokudera mumbled as his rubbed the back of his head furiously.

_Just HOW was he supposed to ignore her now?_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p><em>Me: Ha! That's what you get you bakadera!<em>

_gokudera: ¬¬. . .*gets bomb* I'll bomb you, you stupid woman!_

_Me: *watergun ready* BRING IT ON! XP  
><em>


	6. Guardian of the Lightning: Lambo Bovino

**Well FRAG. It took me much longer to load this chapter up. So much has happened! I got in a fight with some Rite-Aid worker because she called my mom a son of a GLITCH and she sucker-punched me! Then! I find out I have a 30-page paper due and the professor was SORRY that he couldn't tell us on time -_-'' but he wanted it done TODAY! AND! This motherboard defragger had just mention this Tuesday! So I pulled a frickin' all-nighter! So I had absolutely no damn time to upload this story that's been sitting in my laptop *sighs* On a better note, I rescued a 5 month-old Siberian Husky from an abusive home and now he lives happily with me under the name Zero ^^. *Looks at Zero who is currently rolling around my feet* He's all better alright. ANY WHO! I hope I still have people reading ^^ Not my best, but not my worst! Please enjoy! **

* * *

><p><strong>WORD COUNT: 1,116<strong>

**~Lambo Bovino~**

* * *

><p>Twenty five year old Lambo was definitely ready for today. Lambo could almost chuckle at all the time he spent with Mizuki. It took 10 years for Mizuki to accept his marriage proposal. Hell, it took her FIVE years prior to accept him as her official boyfriend! Man that girl was tough! Lambo fixed his lime-green tie and smirked softly at his reflection.<p>

_10 years prior_

_Fifteen year old Lambo Bovino was going to do it! He really, really was! He was going to ask Mizuki Urahara to become his girlfriend! Sure, lots of other girls always expressed that they wanted him as their boyfriend; but, to Lambo, Mizuki was the only one for him. _

_AH!_

_There she was! Her sage green hair wasn't hard to miss. Oh man. . . This was not the moment to get scared! Then again . . . this was Mizuki. And Mizuki . . . well, she was a hard nut to crack. Lambo took a deep breath and marched right in front of Mizuki. _

_An emerald orb peered up at him blankly. Oh man! What was happening to Lambo? He usually was such a Casanova with the ladies! Even when he was lazy girls were all over him! _

"_Are you going to stand there like an idiot or are you going to say something?" Mizuki stated frankly._

'_Screw this! I'll march up to her and I'll say it! Control Lambo! Control! You can do this!' He cleared his throat, "Mizuki! Will you . . . allow me to ask you a question?" Lambo could nearly groan and slap himself in shame. That wasn't manly at all! _

"_You already asked me one. But seeing how you're nearly going to drop dead soon, I guess you can ask your REAL question." Mizuki monotonously stated as Lambo could almost cry. 'CONTROL!' HE thought and cleared his throat once again. _

"_WILLYOUBEMYGIRLFRIEND!" Gee z . . . What happened to the smooth-talking he was accustomed to use? _

"_. . .—What?" _

"_Umm . . . Will you be . . . my girlfriend?" Oh man. That sounded even more pathetic than the first time! Lambo's nerves were so close to going on the fritz, but he kept them under control . . . for now. _

"_. . . –Oh." Mizuki cut herself short, nearly causing Lambo to have a premature heart attack._

The twenty-five year old Lambo sighed in remembrance at the blank stare Mizuki had even him as he waited for her answer. It had taken Mizuki nearly TWENTY-SEVEN minutes to answer and it would have probably gone for more but of course he had his nervous meltdown. A deep chuckle escaped his lips. It was worth all that trouble and today would be the reward.

_Oh come on! Just how long was she going to just stare at him with those beautiful emerald eyes? 'CONTROL!' Lambo growled in his head. Beads of sweats pearled down at his temples, his palms were becoming clammy but the silence was too much. It was slowly eating up the last bit of control he had. . . AND IT WAS DRIVING HIM INSANE! _

"_AGH! I NEED MY ANSWER! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME WITHOUT AN ANSWER! PLEASE FOR THE SAKE OF VONGOLA, WILL YOU BE MY GIRLFRIEND!" Lambo blurted out loudly, it even startled himself. _

_Emerald orbs blinked in mild surprise at the currently hyperventilating Bovino and a small smirk graced her features._

"_Yes."_

"_. . . You said . . . yes?"_

"_No."_

"_WHAT? But you said YES!" Lambo cried out hysterically as Mizuki sighed and rolled her emerald eyes._

"_if you knew what I said then why the hell did you ask such a stupid question Lambo?" Mizuki deadpanned and Lambo could feel his heart stop in relief! A goofy grin made it to his face, she had said YES!_

"Lambo . . . are you ready?"

Lambo turned to see his boss, Tsuna and the rest of the males of Vongola were at the door waiting for him. Lambo turned to the mirror once more, took a deep breath and turned back to his family. "Yeah, I'm ready."

"You better be ready, Mizuki will kill you if you're late to your own wedding!" Gokudera mused as a splash of red blush peppered Lambo's cheeks.

"I won't be late to my wedding . . . besides, she can't kill me . . . I think . . ." Lambo pondered as Yamamoto gave a large grin and began to push Lambo toward the altar.

"You'll get enough time to wonder that AFTER you make it to the altar and wait!" Yamamoto grinned, speaking from experience as his own wedding was two years ago.

"Now Lambo", Tsuna spoke and Lambo could only listen to his "big brother" as he gave him advice. "Do yourself a favor and get going. This is one of the most important days of your life; and you definitely matured enough to tell you, 'I'm proud of you' now go marry the girl of your dreams."

"I will . . . boss."

Now standing at the altar, Lambo could see that the friends and family he truly had. Everyone was there: Gokudera, Dino, even Xanxus! Lambo chuckled softly once again as the wedding march song began to play.

This was the moment of truth.

"Wow! She looks so beautiful!"

"She looks like a princess!"

"Who knew that tomboy could clean up that beautifully?"

Lambo was awestruck. Mizuki had always been beautiful in his eyes; even when she shunned him or told him bluntly what was wrong . . . but . . . today, she was . . . glowing.

Man, Mizuki would probably smack him for being so corny! But it was true; her dress was the traditional white, with a lime green sash tied around her waist that matched her green emerald eyes; those bright green eyes that were sparking with happiness as she made her way toward Lambo.

She made it to Lambo's side quickly as Tsuna gave her a swift kiss on her temple, since her father was dead; Tsuna had the honor of walking her down the aisle and made it quickly to his seat.

Mizuki smirked brightly as Lambo offered his right hand to her. "Ready?" Lambo whispered in her ear causing Mizuki to roll her eyes.

"Yes Mr. Bovino I'm ready to be your wife." Mizuki, like always, stated nonchalantly.

Lambo couldn't help but grin.

Mizuki was finally his officially!

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Me: Oh holy crap! Zero stop chasing my grandma! *runs after*<br>_

_5year old Lambo: MUAHAHAHAHAHA! I am *Zero pushes him in his chasing*_

_Me: . . .are. . .you. . .okay?_

_Lambo: *sniffling* CONTROL! WAHHHH! I HATE YOU! *PULLS OUT GRENADE*_

_Me: . . .oh FRAG.  
><em>


	7. Guardian of the Sky: Tsunayoshi Sawada

**Wow. I surprise myself! TWO in one day! Well I sorta drew up a blank with Tsuna but in the end I liked how it came out . . . though I feel like I screwed up the ending. BUT! Enjoy the guardian of the sun's drabble I'll be doing Dino the Bucking Bronco next! Now if you excuse me, I have to stop a certain puppy from eating stuff off the floor. OY! w **

* * *

><p><strong>WORD COUNT: 522<strong>

**TSUNAYOSHI SAWADA**

* * *

><p>"You were <em>WHERE<em> again?" Yuuki Chidori, Tsuna's, yes No-Good-Tsuna's girlfriend deadpanned at her boyfriend of three years; who was currently uneasily laughing.

"_HIII. . ._ I was at a . . . SUMO MATCH!" Tsuna exclaimed and flinched almost instantly. He could have slapped himself silly for telling Yuuki such a horrible lie. Tsuna's brown orbs shifted nervously at Yuuki's rather ominous expression.

". . .—at a SUMO match."

"Err . . . yes! A Sumo match, Yuuki-chan!"

"You, Sawada Tsunayoshi who can't even WALK down the stairs without falling at times, or come to school properly dressed and comes sometimes in underwear . . . Were at a SUMO MATCH." Yuuki deadpanned again as the Tenth could cut the air around them with a knife and dunk it in coffee to eat! He just wanted to hide!

"Um . . . yes?" Tsuna feebly stated as the in-training Vongola boss actually wanted Reborn to come out of nowhere as usual and take him away!

". . ."

". . ." Tsuna was trying hard to keep his cool, but he was crackin' . . .—and fast.

". . ."

". . ."

". . ."

". . .?" Tsuna was already fidgeting under her stare! She just kept analyzing him with her big and expressive orange eyes, and he cracked.

"_HIIIIII—"_Okay then."

That stopped Tsuna from his freak out. He could not believe it! She . . . BELIEVED IT?

"No Tsu-kun. I don't believe you," Yuuki stated as Tsuna's eyes widened in horror. "_HIII—"_but. . ." Yuuki once again trailed off, allowing a grin to grace her features.

"But . . .?" Tsuna inquired as Yuuki gave him a small peck on the lips.

"But . . . as long as you come back home safe . . . I'm okay with it . . . for now." Yuuki murmured softly as she bumped her nose cutely against Tsuna's.

"Ja ne Tsu-Kun. See you tomorrow!" Yuuki chirped happily as she skipped out of his room, leaving a dumbfounded Tsuna to stare in awe at her.

"She actually sees something in you No-good Tsuna. I want her to be your Mafia Wife. She's understanding and doesn't ask questions; perfect characteristics for the mafia world." A rather sly and familiar voiced his opinion to Tsuna who, of course got scared.

"_HIIIII! _REBORN! WHERE WERE YOU ALL THIS TIME?" Tsuna yelped as he was rewarded with a kick to his chin.

"I was here you idiot. As a mafia boss you need someone who will understand and give you the future generations to continue on the Vongola family. You need to invest in the future No good Tsuna." Reborn stated once again as Tsuna tried to argue with him but he was silence rather quickly.

"_That girl . . . knows more than she lets on. That's why I didn't interfere. I need Tsuna to find out on his own; then again . . ." _Reborn trailed off . . . as he watched Tsuna tried to get up only to fall again.

"_HIIIII!"_

'_How he got the girl . . . I'll never know.' _Reborn smirked.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Me: How was the Tuna fish?<em>

_Tsuna: HIIIIII! why did you add Reborn? *gets kicked by Reborn*_

_Me: REBORN IS AWESOME!_

_Reborn: *smirks* Grazi signora._

_Tsuna: *still knocked out*  
><em>


	8. Bucking Bronco: Dino Cavallone

**NYA! w lol I'm getting back in the habit of updating again. And that's good. I'm joining a program for clinical psychology for Co Step :] I can't wait! Anywho, I hope you enjoy Dino's drabble! And thank you _starred_ for reviewing! The reborn drabble is up next just for you lol :3**

* * *

><p><strong>WORD COUNT: 1,229<strong>

**Dino "Bucking Bronco" Cavallone**

* * *

><p>One thing was always certain. Without his family around him Dino was a grade-A klutz.<p>

Falling on flat surfaces,

Falling down the stairs,

HELL!

Even when he tried to eat he would make a mess!

But, Dino was definitely a worthy boss. He cared about his family, just like they all cared about him. Only when he asked would they leave his side; however, that's not including the sneaking and the following.

So,

When Dino met Fatima Giordano, he was nervous. She was beautiful woman, with fiery orange hair and fierce brown eyes and a petite, yet bountiful figure that only accentuated her whole look. She was sitting down on a blanket, a stunning German Shepherd laying beside her. He had found her last week always with her dog at this time; she was usually reading or playing fetch with her German Shepherd and he was intrigued. Being the Cavallone boss, not much could capture his attention; but, this young lady did.

And today was the day he was going to introduce himself to her. Yup that's right, all by HIMSELF. No Romario, or another family member was going to be present when he did. Nope. He had ordered them all to drop him off at the park and leave right after. His warm brown eyes laid sight of Fatima. Of course he did do a "bit" of research on her . . .—after all . . . he IS the Cavallone familigia boss.

'_Deep breathe Dino . . . you can do this!' _ Dino reassured him as he took a deep breath and took his first step.

Dino stayed still for a while. He probably looked like an idiot, but damn it! He was going to introduce himself without falling or embarrassing himself WITHOUT his family. He took another deep breath and took a couple steps forward; feeling more confident with each step until he reached her.

Her brown eyes met his own as a friendly smile adorned her lips.

Oh man. He was already hooked.

"May I help you?" She asked as Dino couldn't help the blush that peppered his cheeks.

"Oh! Umm . . . I'm sorry if I'm disturbing you but I just wondered if I could know your name?" Dino managed to choke out as smoothly as he could.

Fatima's eyes twinkled in mirth. "My name is Fatima Giordano. And this is my faithful dog, Helio. And you are?"

"I'm Dino Cavallone, Miss Fatima. And may I say, it is a pleasure meeting you." Dino couldn't believe how smooth he had managed to talk to her! So far he hadn't fallen, or embarrassed himself! Luck was on his side!

"Well Mr. Dino, would you like to sit down and talk? Must be rather uncomfortable for you to be standing as I am sitting down, no? Please sit I have time to make a new friend." Fatima giggled as she saw Dino sit down rather slowly beside her. _'Please don't let me screw this up!'_ Dino pleaded in his mind as the two began to talk.

Day after day Dino came to talk to her alone. They walked together, played with Helio together, even went to ride bikes together and not once did Dino make a fool of himself.

And day after day did Dino start falling in love with her. He loved the way she spoke, so intelligently and yet still playful. Her smile . . .—OH THAT SMILE! He LOVED that smile, especially when he would surprise her with small gifts: a flower, trinket or thingamabobs that he knew would bring that smile to her face. And the way she made him feel, like he could do anything in the world with her by his side. Dino could not believe it himself. How he had managed to be his cool, calm, and collected self around Fatima was BEYOND him. He didn't understand why he didn't fall or trip or ruin his time with her when she was around. When he mentioned it to Romario, he was only rewarded with a knowing smile from the man; as if he knew something he didn't.

Dino wondered how he had managed on his own for those four years he had know Fatima. Yes, four years since that fated day in the park had long passed. Now the closest of friends, Dino and Fatima were never seen without one another; except when he was needed for the mafia.

Dino was now with Fatima watching a movie at his home, after finally deciding to introduce her to his family. Romario and the rest all greeted her as warmly as Fatima greeted them and Dino and Fatima were quickly left alone and decided to watch a movie.

"Isn't that beautiful Dino?" Fatima sighed as the scene faded into shades of purples, yellows, pinks, and blues as the sun was setting.

Dino wasn't even watching the movie anymore. He was just watching Fatima and how right it felt to have her leaning against his chest, his other arm draped loosely around her waist.

"Will you marry me?" Dino blurted out suddenly and Fatima quickly sat up and turned to Dino, surprised by the sudden question.

". . . What?" She softly murmured as Dino stood up, got on one knee, and gently clasped both her hands in between his own.

"I asked you Fatima Giordano, will you marry me?"

Dino looked into her fierce brown eyes, and saw the shock of his question still sinking in. And it was then he understood that smile of Romario and the rest of his family gave him, a small chuckle escaped his lips as he looked at the floor.

"I've always been a klutz without my family around me." Dino started and he watched Fatima snap out of her daze and look at him confused.

"I'm a klutz without my family around me. I'll fall on thin air, down the stairs; make a mess while eating you name it. I'm a klutz without my family. . ." Dino kept repeating as a confused Fatima shook her head in bewilderment.

"What does that mean Dino? How does that explain this?" She asked softly as Dino gave her a soft smirk.

"Even before I knew it, the reason why I never fell on air, trip, or even just make a fool of myself with you . . . was because you were meant to be in my family since the first time I met you. I'm a klutz without my family Fatima; but I'm not a klutz with you."

Dino chuckled softly as his warm and inviting brown eyes glanced up at her to see her fierce brown eyes but got worried when he saw tears slowly rolling down her cheeks and her eyes closed.

"Fatima? Baby, I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare—"Yes." She stated as it was Dino's turn to be in shock.

Fatima opened her eyes and smiled brightly at Dino. "Yes Dino Cavallone. I will marry you."

Dino couldn't contain his joy. He jumped up and laid a breath-taking kiss on Fatima and once they need air he grinned and twirled her around in his arms laughing and taking it all in.

For now, his family was complete.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Me: Awwwwww! Phooey! I need to pay for Zero's rabies shot on Sunday and I'm broke! XP<em>

_Dino: I would pay but . . . I have a feeling I'm going to forget. . ._

_Me: . . .well you are accident-prone._

_Dino: Hey! I was-! *falling down stairs*_

_Me: . . . I'll call Romario.  
><em>


End file.
